This invention relates to improvements in swab applicators and more particularly to medicated swab applicators.
Various types of swab applicators are known such as those with an absorbent wad of material on the ends of a stick. The absorbent material, usually cotton, is dipped in a medicament and applied where needed. Other types of applicators comprise a hollow tube containing a solution to be applied, a plunger at one end, and a swab at the other end into which the solution is forced by the plunger such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,364. Other devices such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,309,201 include enclosed glass tubes containing the solution to be applied, wherein, upon use an end portion of the tube is broken to permit the solution to flow by gravity into a swab. Although, the above applicators perform the intended function, the devices are somewhat complicated and relatively expensive to produce.